


him and thon

by musicmuse0609



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Logan uses neopronouns, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Supportive Morality | Patton Sanders, mentions of deadnaming and misgendering, patton is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmuse0609/pseuds/musicmuse0609
Summary: Logan has a rough day visiting thons family, who thon isn't out to as nonbinary. Thons boyfriend Patton is there to cheer thon up.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	him and thon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic copied from one of my notebooks where I hand-wrote it, but I like it enough to post it. Enjoy!

_It was awful, Pat_ , Logan texted.

 _How many times were you misgendered/deadnamed?_ Patton responded.

_I lost count, but it was every time they referred to me, considering that I'm not out to my family._

_Have you given more thought to coming out to them?_

_Yes, and I can't. They wouldn't understand, and it's not worth it to me to fight them about it._

_I get it._

There was a lull in the conversation, and Patton assumed that Logan was done texting for now. But instead, he got another notification. _Can you give me affirmations in the third person?_

Patton was proud of Logan for asking for help, something the two of them had been working on together, but he was a bit confused about what was being asked of him. _What do you mean, third person?_

_Can you use my name and pronouns?_

_Oh! Sure!_

Patton put on his thinking face and started typing as best he could.

_Logan is so smart. Thon is the smartest person I've ever met! Thon knows so much about space, and thon graduated with a chemical engineering degree. Heck, when thon was choosing pronouns, thon even looked up the first ever gender neutral pronouns for thonself to use, which is so nerdy and wonderful! Logan is really good at scheduling, and thon always gets things done on time. Thon is also good at remembering dates, like thons anniversary with thons boyfriend! Logan is a good partner who is fantastic at communication and makes the bed every morning. I'm happy to be in a relationship with thon, and I can't wait until thon gets home :)_

It took a while for Logan to read the message, but thon eventually responded, _I feel better now. Much appreciated._ Patton smiled to himself, feeling warm that he was able to help his partner out.

* * *

Logan returned later that night. The first thing thon did was take off the stuffy suit and put on a maxi skirt and tank top. Then, thon joined Patton in the living room of their apartment and plopped down on the couch next to him. Patton curled into Logan and giggled. "Welcome home, Love!" He kissed Logan's cheek. Logan wrapped thons arm around Patton and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm exhausted."

"Yeah?"

"I had to pretend to be male all day. It's nice to come home and get to be myself."

Patton nuzzled thon. "It's nice for me too because I love who you are, and I wouldn't want you to be anyone else!"

"Sappy," Logan commented.

"Would you like me to stop?" Patton asked.

"Never."

They cuddled on the couch for a little while, making small talk and exchanging sweet nothings. At one point, Patton said, "I remember when you first picked the name Logan."

"Oh?"

"You were so proud because it could be a boy's name or a girl's name, but it's mostly a boy's name, so you don't have to out yourself to people you don't want to!"

Logan chuckled. "I remember."

"What if you just told your family about your name? That way, at least you don't have to be dead-named."

Logan shook thons head. "They would want me to give them a reason for going by a different name, and I'm still closeted to them. Besides, I don't want my name associated with those pronouns, if that makes sense."

Patton nuzzled into Logan again. "I understand." Patton pulled back a little. "Can I kiss you?"

Logan smiled. "Yes, but just a peck, Sweetheart. I don't have the energy for more than that."

"You know you can say no, right?" Patton clarified.

"I am aware."

Patton leaned up and gave Logan a peck on the lips before standing up. He offered his hand out to thon. "I'm ready to go to bed, would you like to join me?"

"In a minute. I'm going to have something to eat and then grab a book to read," thon said.

Thirty minutes later, thon sat in bed reading, carding thons fingers through Patton's hair where his head rested in thons lap. The night was peaceful, and all was right in Logan's world.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fic? Leaving kudos and comments are great ways to show appreciation to your friendly neighborhood fic writer!


End file.
